Athrun's Love
by FreedomElf
Summary: A oneshot featuring Athrun and Cagalli on Valentine's Day. Just read it.


A/N: My first one-shot and it's with Athrun and Cagalli. And it's just in time for Valentines Day. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

_Italics: Cagalli's POV

* * *

_

**Athrun's Love**

"_Cagalli…Cagalli…wake up Cagalli…"_A voice whispered into Cagalli's ear.

"mmm" Cagalli rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Cagalli, come on princess, wake up. It's Valentine's Day. I've got a surprise for you."

"Go away." Cagalli mumbled into her pillow, "sleep"

"Sigh, alright, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Athrun slid up beside Cagalli and laid kisses on her neck and sucked on it, hard. Cagalli moaned in her sleep, but her eyes shot open seconds later. She quickly spun around to face him, but she came to face, instead, a rose.

"Happy Valentines Day, Cagalli. A rose for my precious rose."

Cagalli blushed deeply and muttered a thank you.

"And now for the second part of my gift." Athrun pulled Cagalli into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

"Ath-"Cagalli cried, surprised, but she still kissed him back just as ferociously. She felt Athrun's tongue pushing at her lips and she opened them to let them enter. After about 2 minutes of their lip locking competition, Athrun pulled away, out of breath.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested.

"Sorry princess, but as much as I loved that, your food's getting cold."

"Food? What kind?" Cagalli perked up her nose and tried to catch a whiff of the food.

Athrun laughed at her extremely cute face, "You're not a bloodhound Cagalli. Just come down and you can eat my extra special Valentines breakfast for my special love."

"And how many 'special loves' have you gotten to eat your 'special' breakfast?"

"Well, you know, a couple of girls here and a couple of girls there."

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled. She then proceeded to throw her pillows at him, which he caught effortlessly.

"I'm kidding, the only one I've done this for before was Lacus, when we were kids. But after that little incident, I've haven't done it for a while.

_Flashback_

"Athrun, be careful!" A nine year old Lacus called out.

"Don't worry Lacus. I'm going to make you pancakes like I promised." An equally young Athrun replied from atop a chair, so that he can reach the stove. Athrun turned on the stove and poured in what he thought was oil, but really it was vodka. The moment he poured it in, it caught on fire. Athrun and Lacus screamed in surprise and Athrun fell off the chair he was on.

"AHHH! MOMMY!"

Lenore quickly ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong. She immediately saw the fire and quickly turned off the stove and put the fire out.

She then looked at both Athrun and Lacus, who had their head down. There were also covered from head to toe with some sort of white dust.

"What on earth were you two doing?" Lenore scolded.

The two of them looked frightened and were on the verge of tears.

Lenore softened when she saw how frightened they were. "I'm not angry at you, but you two scared me." Lenore said gently.

Athrun spoke up, "I was just making some pancakes for Lacus." Athrun pointed to a bowl of dark brown mixture on the counter. Lenore went over and looked in.

"Athrun, honey, what exactly did you put into this?" There were little black specks, egg shells, colorful candy coated chocolate, peanuts and some orange colored thing mixed into a dark brown batter.

Athrun then pointed to the numerous bottles lying on a table. There were soy sauce, vinegar, chocolate syrup, BBQ sauce and hot sauce among some more. There were also boxes of pancake mix, pepper, candy and other things as well as pieces of fruit and fruit peels lying there. Lenore cringed when she saw the mess.

"Alright, how bout this, you two go upstairs and get cleaned up and I'll make you both chocolate chip pancakes, instead of …that."

"Yay, thanks mommy." Athrun quickly ran upstairs.

"Thank you, Auntie Lenore." Lacus bowed and followed Athrun upstairs.

_End flashback_

"HAHAHAHA that was the funniest thing I've ever heard. That's not going to be what's in my food right? Cause I don't want food poisoning. I'm too young and beautiful to die by your food." Cagalli said, laughing hysterically at Athrun's story

"Yeah, yeah, I've gotten better now." Athrun replied, "Now hurry up."

"I'm coming; I got to get changed first."

Athrun shook his head and went over to pick her up bridal style.

"Athrun! What are you doing?" Cagalli said angrily, beating her hands on his chest.

"You were too slow and besides, I find it sexy when you eat half naked." He nodded his head at her thin nightgown. "And don't worry, it's just going to be me, you gave all the servants the day off, remember?"

"Still…" Cagalli said, blushing at him carrying her like that.

Athrun carried her down stairs and set her down in front of the dining room.

"Okay Cagalli, go on in and I'll get your food."

"Okay" She gave him a peck on the cheek before he walked off.

Cagalli sat down at the head of the table and waited for Athrun.

_Dang it, I can't believe I forgot about Valentines Day. I didn't even get Athrun anything._

Cagalli's thoughts were broken when Athrun returned with a huge tray of food. He first placed a small vase with some fresh flowers on the table, and placed silver forks, knives and spoons in front of her. Then he put a plate of pancakes before her, but these weren't ordinary pancakes. They were chocolate pancakes shaped into shapes, a heart with the letters I and U on either side. There were also whipped cream and strawberries on top of that with cinnamon and powdered sugar. He then placed another plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes and toast beside it. To top it off, he poured a large glass of orange juice for her.

Cagalli stared in awe at all this food. She then looked at Athrun, but she couldn't find the words to say. She just looked at him with her mouth open. Athrun took this chance and popped a piece of potato into her mouth.

"Good?"

Cagalli nodded her head.

"Excellent, you eat and I'll be back in a few seconds."

_I can't believe he made all of this. He must have been up very early to make this, just so it'll be ready when I wake up. He even wrote I Love You with his pancakes. And it's chocolate, my favorite. I don't deserve this._

Athrun returned moments later with a large bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate, a large teddy bear and something else wrapped in paper.

"Why haven't you eaten anything? Oh well, you can eat after your presents. Here you go Cagalli. This bouquet of flowers is for you because you're so pretty, like them. Chocolate because you're just as sweet, a teddy bear because I like to cuddle with you and a little something else." He handed Cagalli the wrapped gift.

Cagalli gingerly ripped the wrappers off and opened the box. Inside was a Halmea amulet, but this one was encased in gold and tiny diamonds.

"Remember Cagalli, you gave me one during the war, hoping it will protect me, and it did. I still have it, seeing as that's the first gift you've ever given me. I've always treasured it. Now, this stone is my promise to you that I will protect you forever and be with you. I love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked into his eyes and burst out crying. She got up from her chair and fell into his arms, sobbing. Athrun was thoroughly surprised and worried, but he still wrapped his arms around her. Cagalli never cries, no matter what.

"Cagalli, what's wrong? Don't you like the gifts, or the food?" Athrun asked softly, stroking her back.

"I-Its not t-that, it's that I don't d-deserve you." Cagalli said into his shirt, sobbing still, "Y-You've done all these things f-for me and I didn't even get you anything. I a-act like I don't even appreciate your love."

Athrun cupped his hands on her cheek and made her face him. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. His green eyes stared into her intoxicating amber eyes. "That's not true Cagalli, you are more deserving of me then all the women in the world put together. You're beautiful, strong, outgoing and independent. It's me who doesn't deserve you. You have to take care of an entire country while I stand around. This is your day and being with you is better than all the chocolate in the world. So enjoy it, OK?"

Cagalli nodded and Athrun hugged her tighter as she leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. They stayed in each other's embrace for few more minutes.

"Alright Cagalli, your foods getting cold. You better eat it."

Cagalli smiled up at him mischievously, "How bout you feed me."

* * *

A/N: Well, how do you like this? This is my first fic with fluff in it and I'm sure it sucks, not too good with romance. I just wanted to write one for Valentines Day. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! 


End file.
